ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
At Journey's End
fr:Le sillage du destin Poet god's key |title= Star in the Azure Sky |repeatable=No |reward= Zodiac Ring Ability to purchase Atma of the Azure Sky Ability to get Trust: Romaa Mihgo |previous=Manifest Destiny |next='Mission:' Adieu, Lilisette |cutscenes= }} Walkthrough *This quest is flagged right after the final cutscene in Manifest Destiny. *Return to the Mithran Bivouac in Meriphataud Mountains (S) (I-8) to receive a Poet god's key. *Return to Collapsing Floor at the top of Castle Oztroja (S) for a cutscene. *Click again to enter the battlefield. **If you fail the fight you will have to return to the Mithran Bivouac to receive a new Poet god's key. This can only be done once per game day. *After winning the fight, you will receive a cutscene and be placed outside the castle gates in Meriphataud Mountains (S). *Return to the Mithran Bivouac for a cutscene. *Return to Dhea Prandoleh in Windurst Waters (S) (H-10) for a cutscene. *Check the Sealed Entrance of the tower at (F-11) in West Sarutabaruta (S). *Zone into Windurst Waters (S) for the final cutscene and your reward. **If you have full inventory you can get your reward from Dhea Prandoleh later. Fight *After clicking the Collapsing Floor and entering the battlefield you will receive a short cutscene. *Buffs and TP do not wear upon entry. *Experience points are not lost upon death. *Trusts can be summoned for this Battle. *Time limit of 30 minutes. *Fight starts off against Fenrir. *Throughout the fight, your opponent may transform into Karaha-Baruha or Robel-Akbel. **Transformations can happen at any point, and he can change into any of his 3 forms multiple times. **When a transformation occurs, you will disengage and have to reengage the target again. **Is susceptible to most forms of enfeebling magic in all 3 forms. These will wear off upon changing into another form. **Immune to Silence in all forms. *The opponent in all forms has fairly high physical and magic defense. *Has increased movement speed in its Fenrir form. In the other two forms, it may be possible to kite if the party needs recovery time. Fenrir: *Can use all of his Blood Pacts, including Howling Moon. *Can use Lunar Roar multiple times and it will remove all buffs off party members within range. This is particularly dangerous if his next move is Howling Moon as this will normally wipe all party members within range or bring them dangerously close to death. Karaha-Baruha: *Casts tier IV elemental magic. *Casts high level enhanching magic on himself. *When your opponent is at 1%, Lehko Habhoka needs to land an attack in order for him to respawn as Robel-Akbel. You can only defeat your opponent as Robel-Akbel. *Right before 1% if the opponent is in Karaha-Baruha, he will say "My friends, take this light...and lead our Windurst to the future..." before transforming into Robel-Akbel. Lehko still must hit him before he will change. **After saying this Karaha-Baruha will cast Protect IV or Shell IV onto a party member. He is even able to cast these buffs on pets. Robel-Akbel: *Casts tier IV elemental magic. *Can use Quietus Sphere which does moderate AOE dark damage. **This move may also cause a Death effect on the lead hate target. Lehko Habhoka: *Assists during this fight. He can cast tier IV elemental magic, attack with a dagger, or throw daggers at the opponent as a ranged attack. *Lehko can be targeted with Cures, Protect, Shell, and Haste. *Lehko will usually kite the opponent, rather than engage in melee combat, when he has hate. *You will automatically fail and be ejected from the battlefield if Lehko dies. *Will say "Why, yes, I think we can worrrk with that!" before using Iridal Pierce. *Will say "Here's betting your bark is worrrse than your bite!" before using Debonair Rush. *Will say "Look sharrrp, friends! This battle's not over yet!" before using Inspirit. This ability restores HP to party members in range, possibly with other effects. *''(see testimonials)'' Category:QuestsCategory:Crystal War Quests